


In Only Seven Days

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [51]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Joe plays a song on the guitar for you.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	In Only Seven Days

The moment you open the door, you hear Joe's voice accompanied by the sound of an acoustic guitar. You follow the music into your living room. You've recognized the tune as Queen's In Only Seven Days - one of your favorite songs. When Joe notices you standing in the doorway, he stops playing and looks up at you, smiling widely.

"Can you sing that song for me again?" you ask, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Of course, love," he replies, picking up his guitar again.

You rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes as he strums on his guitar and sings softly, occasionally stopping to give you quick kisses on the top of your head or your cheeks between verses.


End file.
